Mission list
=Overview= Quests are assignments which help to learn the game and are rewarded with useful items. They can be accepted in the Quests screen of the Browser Configuration Interface. New quests become available as you achieve higher levels in the game through Experience Points. There are quests, for example, in which specific resources must be collected, or specific enemies shot down. There are additional company quests that are always company specific. For example, Mars (MMO) needs to attack Earth (EIC) or Venus (VRU). These quests come in pairs, one for each enemy company. Important note about Quests! If you should collect a specific amount of resources, only resources in space will be counted, not resources out of Bonus Boxes or from enemies. Simply collect the resources from space and the quest will end automatically unless it is Gather Ore, which you will have to collect resources from destroyed ships (20,000 Prometium) -MuFaBa Please note that this list of quests is for an older build of DarkOrbit, and has not been updated in some time. While many of the quests still exist, some have been changed, or removed entirely. -REBEL3- @ 4/27/2010 =List of Quests= Level 1 Quests These quests are available to all players when they first start out in the game. They are focused primarily on the home sectors 1-1, 2-1 and 3-1 and learning the basic mechanics of the game. 'Urgent Mission!' ::So you would like to save the universe....ha ha. Why not start by collecting 20 prometium rocks - you know, the little red things found on X-1and then we can talk. Collect the ore, hold onto them - and then sell it at the space station. ::Objectives::*Prometium: 20 units ::Reward::*5,000 Credits ::*80 Uridium ::*1,000 Experience Points 'Show Me What You Got' ::Some Strueners keep bothering us and prevent us from working. Destroy 5 of them, that should scare them off. Make sure you have enough laser and rocket ammunition on board! ::Objectives::*Find and eliminate 5 Streuner ::Reward::*20,000 Credits ::*50 Uridium ::*20,000 Experience Points Ore Urgently Required! ::If you want to make yourself useful, go and collect 30 Endurium rocks. Those are the blue rocks found on X-1 and X-2. It won't hurt! ::Objectives::*Endurium: 30 units ::Reward ::4,000 Credits ::10 Uridium ::4,000 Experience Points Level 2 Quests These quests are available to players who reach Level 2. These quests are focused on expanding the player's range into sectors X-2 and X-3. 'Lordakians Sighted!' ::Two days ago, we lost radar contract with the research probe XF3LD in sector X-2 just as it made first contact with a new race - the Lordakians. We still don't know why they responded so aggresively, but that's beside the point. If you want to help, find and destroy 10 of those beasts and I will give you a good recommendation for your next promotion. ::Objectives ::*Find and eliminate 10 Lordakians ::Reward ::*8,000 Credits ::20 Uridium ::*4,000 Experience Points 'Desperately searching for Terbium!' ::Deep in space, you will find large quantities of Terbium - the golden ore that can be found at X-3 and X-4. For research purposes we need 40 terbium rocks, and you have proved yourself to be quite useful. Get going right away and bring me 40 Terbium rocks -- and keep an eye out for Lordakianers and Mordons... ::Objectives ::Terbium: 40 units ::Reward ::8,000 Credits ::10 Uridium ::8,000 Experience Points 'Urgent Mission! (2)' ::We need more prometium! Much more...take a ship and collect 40 rocks... ::Objectives ::Prometium 40 units ::Reward ::4,000 Credits ::10 Uridium ::8,000 Experience Points 'Show us what you're made of (2)' ::There are still too many Sreuners... They are developing into a real plague... You must destroy another 10 of them! ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 10 Streuners ::Reward ::8,000 Credits ::20 Uridium ::4,000 Experience Points 'Ore urgently required! (2)' ::We just cannot get enough... You must collect more endurium so that we can continue our research! 60 Endurium rocks should not be a problem for you. ::Objective ::Endurium 60 units ::Reward ::8,000 Credits ::20 Uridium ::8,000 Experience Points Level 3 Quests 'Battle of the Mordons' ::For some time now, the sector 2RR0D0G-UV3 around Planet Terra has been under attack by aliens. Our scouts assume that the Mordons are responsible. We must act now! Destroy 10 Mordons on X-3 or X-4 and we might stand a chance! ::Objectives: ::Find and eliminate 10 Mordons ::Reward: ::16,000Credits ::20Uridium ::16,000 exp 'Urgent Mission! (3)' ::We know you just returned, but if you go out for the last time and collect more prometium , we will be able to finish the first part of the research. 80 sounds like a lot, but we desperately need large amounts... ::Objectives ::Promerium 80 units ::Reward ::8,000 Credits ::20 Uridium ::16,000 Experience Points 'Show us what you're made of (3)' ::It seems we cannot hold the Streuner back... but we must try one last time! Destroying 20 of them should be enough... Luckily the Streuners haven't been aggressive thus far... ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 20 Streuners ::Reward ::16,000 Credits ::40 Uridium ::8,000 Experience Points 'Ore urgently required! (3)' ::Interesting, our research seems to show the first signs of success... Fascinating! However - there is still not enough Endurium. We need another 120 rocks. We're counting on you! ::Objective ::Endurium 120 units ::Reward ::16,000 Credits ::40 Uridium ::16,000 Experience Points 'Lordakians sighted! (2)' ::We have analysed the last feed from our research probe XF3LD. The Lordakians seem to be regrouping... Destroy 20 of them before they cause any damage in our sector. ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 20 Lordakians ::Reward ::16,000 Credits ::40 Uridium ::8,000 Experience Points 'In search of Terbium (2)' ::The terbium has speeded up our research enormously. However, there are still many mysteries to uncover... There's this strange substance... We need more Terbium to be sure! 80 terbium should do the trick. ::Objective ::Terbium 80 units ::Reward ::16,000 Credits ::20 Uridium ::16,000 Experience Points 'Wretched Saimonites!' ::Saimonites, the bounty hunters of the universe... Wherever there is war and money to be made, the Saimonites are there... They are very aggressive and fast, but you are too, aren't you? Destroy 20 Saimonites in the X-3 and X-4 sectors! ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 20 Saimonites (Saimon) ::Reward ::16,000 Credits ::20 Uridium ::16,000 Experience Points Level 4 Quests 'Devolarian Invasion' ::Alarm! Devolarians are attacking the colony in the X-3 sectors. If you are true to your company, then help us to eliminate this threat. Search out and destroy 3 Devolarians on the X-3 maps. ::Objectives: ::Find and eliminate 3 Devolarians (Devolarium) ::Reward: ::32,000 Credits ::40 Uridium ::32,000 Experience Points 'Lordakians sighted! (3)' ::Why are the Lordakians performing such pointless attacks? It does not make sense, but their motherships seem to have targeted our sectors... That's bad news for us, we must be careful... Destroy 40 more Lordakians. We hope the dust will settle after that... ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 40 Lordakians ::Reward ::32,000 Credits ::80 Uridium ::16,000 Experience Points 'In search of Terbium (3)' ::We must be careful, the new substance seems to be very unstable. However, for the very first time, we were able to create a subspace portal in the lab - an important breakthrough! Collect another 160 Terbium rocks and we will be able to hold open the subspace portal long enough to go to the other side... On the other hand, "something" from the other side could come to us... We'll simply have to risk it! ::Objective ::Terbium 160 units ::Reward ::32,000 Credits ::40Uridium ::32,000 Experience Points 'Battle of the Mordons (2)' ::Unfortunately our last offensive doesn't seem to have had much effect. The Mordons have become more aggressive... If they lose another 20 of their battle bots, they might learn to respect us. So, do your best! ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 20 Mordons ::Reward ::32,000 Credits ::40 Uridium ::32,000 Experience Points 'Wretched Saimonites! (2)' ::We simply cannot allow the Saimonites to keep getting in our way. You must do something! As long as there is no Saimonite mothership on our radar we can still contain the situation. Destroy 40 Saimonites! ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 40 Saimonites (Saimon) ::Reward ::32,000 Credits ::40 Uridium ::32,000 Experience Points Level 5 Quests 'Sibelons Strike Back!' ::Since the last intergallactic war, we have not heard much from the Sibelons. But now they have started to retaliate! They have beamed several ships of the mothership class on a destructive course into Sector X-4. Destroy 2 of them, but make sure to get some help. You won't stand a chance alone. ::Objectives: ::Find and eliminate 2 Sibelons ::Reward: ::64,000 Credits ::50 Uridium ::64,000 Experience Points 'Battle of the Mordons (3)' ::The mordons seem to be preparing for something, but we are running out of time. One last attack against the Mordons and we will at least have bought some time... Destroy 40 Mordons! ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 40 Mordons ::Reward ::64,000 Credits ::80 Uridium ::64,000 Experience Points 'Devolarian Invasion (2)' ::Why the Devolarians have to start attacking us now is incomprehensible. Normally they stay in their own sectors and fight the Sibelonauts... For a while now they have only been fighting humanoids from the three companies... whatever: now we need to stick to our guns. If you can take over six of them, they will be weakened. ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 6 Devolarians (Devolarium) ::Reward ::64,000 Credits ::80 Uridium ::64,000 Experience Points Level 6 Quests 'The Company Wars I: (Vengeance)' It's time! ([[MMOwhat what we think of their constant interference... ::*''Note'': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::Objectives ::15 Vengeance (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::Reward ::100,000 Credits ::200 Uridium ::100,000 Experience Points 'The Company Wars I: (Bigboy)' It's time! (MMO/EIC/VRU) has crossed the line! ::Keep it up! Find the enemy BigBoy and show the MMO what what we think of their constant interference... ::*''Note'': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::Objective ::10 Bigboy (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::Reward ::200,000 Credits ::400 Uridium ::200,000 Experience Points 'The Company Wars I: (Goliath)' It's time! (MMO/EIC/VRU) has crossed the line! ::One last strike! Find the enemy Goliath and show the VRU what we think of their constant interference... ::*''Note'': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::Objective ::5 Goliath (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::Reward ::300,000 Credits ::600 Uridium ::300,000 Experience Points 'Devolarian Invasion (3)' ::The Devolarians have been weakened now, but their fleet seems to be recovering quickly. What the hell do they want from us? They haven't meddled with us for 200 years... You must conquer 12 Devolarians -- trust your company! ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 12 Devolarians ::Reward ::128,000 Credits ::160 Uridium ::128,000 Experience Points 'Sibelons Strike Back (2)' ::Damn it all, we just don't seem to be able to get a handle on the Sibelons. Their shields are extremely superior to our weapons. We need more samples from the debris... Turn 4 Sibelons into four piles of debris! Pick out the best people you know because you are going to need all the help you can get. ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 4 Sibelons ::Reward ::128,000 Credits ::100 Uridium ::128,000 Experience Points Level 7 Quests 'Sibelons Strike Back (3)' ::All right, we are slowly beginning to understand their shield technology. With a bit of luck we'll be able to use this technology for our own ships. The lab readings have shown that the Sibelons have been scanning our space stations. They have concentrated their scans on our lab sections. The new substance seems to make the Sibelons very nervous... Whatever they have planned, we must stop them! Destroy 8 Sibelons and return to the station. ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 8 Sibelons ::Reward ::256,000 Credits ::200 Uridium ::256,000 Experience Points Level 8 Quests 'The Company Wars II: (Vengeance)' A Question of Honor ::It seems that someone at the top has got his eye on you... Not all pilots make it to this point, so congratulations! If you continue to do such a great job, you might have the chance to get ahead. But before you start dreaming: GET TO WORK! Destroy 30 Vengeances! ::*''Note'': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::Objectives ::30 Vengeance (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::Reward ::500,000 Credits ::800 Uridium ::500,000 Experience Points 'The Company Wars II: (Bigboy)' A Question of Honor ::Stick to your guns! The enemy has already suffered big losses... Destroy 20 BigBoys! ::*''Note'': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::Objective ::20 Bigboy (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::Reward ::600,000 Credits ::1000 Uridium ::600,000 Experience Points 'The Company Wars II: (Goliath)' A Question of Honor ::We have pushed back the enemy... Now you have to give your all! Destroy 10 Goliaths! ::*''Note'': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::Objective ::20 Goliath (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::Reward ::600,000 Credits ::1000 Uridium ::600,000 Experience Points Level 10 Quests 'The Company Wars III: (Vengeance)' You have come very far ... ::Someone at the Board of Directors mentioned your name... Time will tell if that's good or bad news. We have seldom seen someone with your talent... it looks as if something big is in the pipeline... The multiple attacks by alien races in the recent past... even the mysterious and ancient Rrodogian race has started to interfere with our corporate politics again... Research scientists have discovered new subspace rips and anomalies... We believe the company wars are only just the beginning - but in order to find out more, we must end this war. Destroying 150 Vengeances should be enough to start with. ::*''Note'': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::Objective ::150 Vengeance (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::Reward ::1,000,000 Credits ::2,000 Uridium ::1,000,000 Experience Points 'The Company Wars III: (BigBoy)' You have come very far ... ::The other companies are beginning to show weaknesses, our strategy seems to be working! Only the BigBoy fleet is still a problem... if you capture 100 of them, we can take a breather! ::*''Note'': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::Objective ::100 BigBoy (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::Reward ::2,000,000 Credits ::3,000 Uridium ::2,000,000 Experience Points 'The Company Wars III: (Goliath)' You have come very far ... ::No one saw this coming! Due to your exceptional performance, we have inflicted major damage on the enemy. Now we have to deliver the final blow. Their Goliath fleet must be destroyed! Should you manage to destroy 50 ships, the war may very well soon be over! If you survive, the Board of Directors will be contacting you. They apparently have some kind of a special mission for you. Be patient, wait for them to contact you and don't try anything stupid... The board knows about everything that's going on, and is quite sensitive when it comes to matters of honor. Good luck, pilot! ::*''Note'': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::Objective ::50 Goliath (MMO/EIC/VRU) ::Reward ::3,000,000 Credits ::5,000 Uridium ::3,000,000 Experience Points Level 10 Quests Tour De Force : In the following order, destroy one of each alien, starting with a Streuner and ending with a Cubikon. No Bosses or Uber NPCs allowed! : Objective : Find and eliminate each alien, starting with a Streuner and ending with a Cubikon. : Reward : 1,000,000 Credits : 1,000 Uridium : 1,000,000 Experience points : Level 12 Quests 'Plague of Sibelonites (1)' ::Too many... there are just too many... put an end to it! Destroy 25 Sibelonites in 20 minutes. ::Objective:: ::Find and eliminate 25 Sibelonites in 20 minutes ::Reward ::100,000 Credits ::200 Uridium ::80,000 Experience Points 'Plague of Sibelonites (2)' ::Too many... there are just too many... put an end to it! Destroy 75 Sibelonites in 60 minutes. ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 75 Sibelonites in 60 minutes ::Reward ::225,000 Credits ::500 Uridium ::150,000 Experience Points 'Plague of Sibelonites (3)' ::Too many... there are just too many... put an end to it! Destroy 140 Sibelonites in 100 minutes. ::Objective ::Find an eliminate 150 Sibelonites in 100 minutes ::Reward ::500,000 Credits ::1,000 Uridium ::250,000 Experience Points 'Mothership (1)' ::Dammit, the Lordakians have summoned their mothership into this part of the universe. Destroy 10 Lordakium! ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 10 Lordakium ::Reward ::500,000 Credits ::250 Uridium ::100,000 Points] 'Mothership (2)' ::Dammit, the Lordakians have summoned their mothership into this part of the universe. Destroy 25 Lordakium! ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 25 Lordakium ::Reward ::750,000 Credits ::500 Uridium ::175,000 Experience Points 'Mothership (3)' ::Dammit, the Lordakians have summoned their mothership into this part of the universe. Destroy 75 Lordakium! ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 75 Lordakium ::Reward ::1,500,000 Credits ::1,250 Uridium ::250,000 Points] 'Decrystallization (1)' ::Kristallonians... Up until now we thought they were only a legend. Think again... they're real! Destroy 10 Kristallonians ::Objective ::Find an eliminate 10 Kristallon ::Reward ::750,000 Credits ::500 Uridium ::250,000 Experience Points Level 13 Quests 'Preventive Defense (1)' ::It's about time to take care of the PvP maps... Destroy 25 Goliaths on X-4. But you have to be quick -- pay strict attention to the time! ::*'Note:' ::Objective ::25 Goliath (Hostile Company) on the map in 4-4 in 720 minutes ::Reward ::1,000,000 Credits ::1500 Uridium ::1,000,000 Experience Points 'Decrystallization (2)' ::Kristallonians... Up until now we thought they were only a legend. Think again... they're real! Destroy 25 Kristallonians ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 25 Kristallon ::Rewar ::1,250,000 Credits ::750 Uridium ::500,000 Experience Points 'Provoking (MMO/EIC/VRU' ::We have to gain control of the PvP maps... strategically they are extraordinarily important to us, that's why we have to act now! Destroy 20 Goliaths of the eic and mmo on one of the PvP maps! ::Objective ::20 Goliath (MMO/EIC/VRU) on the maps 4-X ::Reward ::1,000,000 Credits ::1,000 Uridium ::1,500,000 [Experience Points 'Resource theft at (MMO/EIC/VRU) (1)' ::The other companies still have raw material deposits which we could make good use of... Start looking -- but in enemy sectors! Collect 200 Prometium in 100 minutes. ::*''Note'': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::Objective ::Prometium 200 units on Maps (1-X, 2-X, 3-X) in 100 minutes ::Reward ::250,000 Credits ::400 Uridium ::100,000 Experience Points 'Resource theft at ((MMO/EIC/VRU) (2)' ::The other companies still have raw material deposits which we could make good use of... Start looking -- but in enemy sectors! Collect 220 Endurium in 100 minutes. ::*''Note'': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::Objective ::Endurium 220 units on the Maps (1-X, 2-X, 3-X) in 100 minutes ::Reward ::270,000 Credits ::500 Uridium ::120,000 Experience Points 'Resource theft at ((MMO/EIC/VRU) (3)' ::The other companies still have raw material deposits which we could make good use of... Start looking -- but in enemy sectors! Collect 240 Terbium in 100 minutes.::*''Note'': Two of these quests will be available to you, one for each of the two enemy companies. ::Objective ::Terbium 240 units on the Maps (1-X, 2-X, 3-X) in 100 minutes ::Reward ::300,000 Credits ::600 Uridium ::140,000 Experience Points Level 14 Quests 'Preventive Defense (2)' ::It's about time to take care of the PvP maps... Destroy 1 Goliath on 4-4. But you have to be quick -- pay strict attention to the time! ::Objective ::1 Goliath (Hostile Company) on the map in 4-4 in 1080 minutes ::Reward ::2,000,000 Credits ::2,500 Uridium ::2,000,000 Experience Points 'Unknown Contact ' ::It's about time to take care of the PvP maps... Destroy 1 Lidwig on 4-4. But you have to be quick -- pay strict attention to the time! ::Objective ::1 Lidwig (Hostile NPC) on the map in 4-4 in 1440 minutes ::Reward ::30,000,000 Credits ::30,500 Uridium ::5,000,000 Experience Points 'Decrystallization (3)' ::Kristallonians... Up until now we thought they were only a legend. Think again... they're real! Destroy 75 Kristallonians ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 75 Kristallon ::Reward ::2,500,000 Credits ::1,500 Uridium ::1,000,000 Experience Points 'Decrystallization (4)' ::Appears we've hit them hard... The Kristallinians... are becoming more aggressive. Destroy 500 Kristallinians and we've won the war against the Kristallonians! ::Objective ::Find and eliminate 500 Kristallin ::Reward ::3,000,000 Credits ::1,000 Uridium ::3,000,000 Experience Points :: :: Level 15 Quests Level 16 Quests 'Violence breeds violence' ::Defend your home map against roaming ships. Show'em that nobody messes with your company! Pay a visit to enemy home maps and hunt down their Goliaths. ::Objective ::Destroy 5 enemy Goliath on 2-2 Map ::Destroy 5 enemy Goliath on 1-2, 3-2 Maps ::Reward ::128,000 Credits ::100 Uridium ::128,000 Experience Points ::1,280 Honor ::1,280 DMG X2 Lasers Category:Lists Category:Configuration Category:Article stubs